Dhansak with Brown Rice
Description From today's "Thursday" magazine; this is the winning recipe of the week. It is a spicy hot yet almost sweet and sour curry, which comprises wither mutton or chicken combined with lentils. It is originally a Persian dish. My dad loves this dish a lot :) Ingredients Dhansak * 1 cup tuvar dal * 1 tablespoon masoor dal * 1 tablespoon yellow moong dal * 1 tablespoon val dal * 500 g mutton * 120 g red pumpkin * 1 large potato * 1 large onion * 1 medium brinjal * 2 bunches fenugreek leaves * 3 – 5 mint leaves * 3 – 4 coriander leaves * 2 green chilies * 1 piece ginger * 6 – 8 cloves garlic * 1 tablespoon oil * 1 teaspoon turmeric powder * 1 teaspoon curry powder * 1 teaspoon coriander or cumin powder * ½ teaspoon black pepper * ½ teaspoon red chili powder * salt Seasoning * 1 onion * 2 tomatoes, peeled * 6 cloves garlic, ground * 1 teaspoon cumin seeds * 3 red chilies * 4 cloves, powdered * 6 peppercorns * 4 cardamons * 2 cinnamon sticks * 1 teaspoon turmeric powder * 1 teaspoon sambhar powder * 1 teaspoon coriander or cumin powder * 2 teaspoons dhansak masala * 1 tablespoon ghee Rice * 2 tablespoons ghee * 1½ cups basmati rice, washed and soaked in water * 1 onion, sliced and fried in ghee till light brown * 1 teaspoon cumin seeds * 3 cups water * 2 teaspoons sugar * 3 cloves, coarsely crushed * 3 cinnamon sticks, coarsely crushed * 4 black peppercorns, coarsely crushed * 3 cardamons, coarsely crushed * salt Directions # Clean and soak the dals (lentils) in water for 30 minutes. # Grind the ginger and garlic and apply the paste to the washed pieces of mutton. # Quarter the potato, brinjal and red pumpkin. # Chop finely the onion, mint leaves, coriander leaves, fenugreek leaves and green chillies. # Heat a tbsp of oil. Fry the onion till light brown. # Add the mutton. Stir. # Add all the above ingredients. # Add the dals and a little water. # Let it cook till the dal and meat are tender. Remove the meat pieces. # Mash the dal. Keep aside. Seasoning # For this, chop the onion and tomatoes finely. # Fry onions till golden brown. # Add the ground masala. Fry well. # Add all the powdered spices, tomatoes and lastly add the mashed dal, meat pieces and a little water. Simmer on slow flame till the masalas are well mixed. # Before serving, add the juice of a lemon and a tsp of jaggery. # Serve the dal (slightly thick) with the brown rice. Rice # For this, wash and soak it in water. # Slice the onion. # Fry it in ghee till light brown. # Add cumin and sugar. # Fry well till the sugar and onions are fried well. # Add the coarsely crushed spices along with rice. # Fry a little. # Add salt and water. # Cook, partially covered, till the water has evaporated and rice is cooked. Category:Persian Meat Dishes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Mutton Recipes Category:Basmati rice Recipes Category:Masoor dal Recipes Category:Toor dal Recipes Category:Moong dal Recipes Category:Eggplant Recipes Category:Val dal Recipes Category:Pumpkin Recipes Category:Potato Recipes